wakayamajetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Re-contracting
In October, your school/BOE should give you a form with the title "JET Programme Re-contracting Procedures." This is the form that you use to indicate if you want to recontract, apply for a transfer, or apply for a type-change. If you want to apply for a transfer or a type-change, and the deadline is coming up and you still haven't received this form, talk to your supervisor or email one of the PA's. =Re-contracting= ''When Do I Have To Decide On Recontracting? Most ALTs - are usually asked sometime in December. In December if you are not 100% sure you don't want to renew, please indicate that you are not sure. You will be asked for your final decision in February. If you decide not to renew, your contracting organization may not like that decision, but it is in your and their best interests to be honest with them. Explain why you are not renewing. If you just say you will stay, and then drop out last minute, that may mean that your school will not get a JET in the following year. ''Can I Change My Mind After Deciding Not To Recontract? No, one cannot change their intention to recontract after the decision has been made so please be sure to carefully think it through why you intend to stay and if your personal goals are being met and accomplished on the program. In the CLAIR news it states that in some prefectures it may be possible for a JET who did not intend to re-contract at first to replace another JET who changes his/her mind and decides not to re-contract if it is within the same Host Prefecture/Designated City. However, we do not recommend this approach and always insist that you think about your decision carefully before making a commitment. ''How Many Times Can I Recontract? In the past, JETs have only been able to recontract two more times (working on JET for a total of three years), however as of 2007, JETs that are deemed to have exceptional work performance, experience, and ability, will be allowed to recontract an extra two more times (enabling that JET to stay for a total of five years). ''Can My School Choose Not To Recontract Me? Yes. Regardless of the decision that you make, your renewal is still dependent on if your host institution wants to recontract with you or not. FYI, your host institution will evaluate your job performance at some point, usually in January. =Transfers= ''I Like JET, But I Want To Get A Transfer. Unless you get married, need to live near a hospital that can provide a certain treatment that you can't get where you live, or your position will be cut next year due to funding, you will probably not qualify for a transfer within Wakayama Prefecture. Inter-prefectural transfers are even harder. If you do qualify, the deadline for an inter-prefectural transfer is usually in November, and the deadline for a transfer within the prefecture is usually in December. Also, no matter what your circumstances are, a transfer is never guaranteed. ''Are There Any Reasons That Are Always Turned Down? Yes, and we can almost guarantee that you will not get a transfer if you want it... *to study Japanese culture/language somewhere *to live near a good friend. *because it was your original request. *because your abilities are being under-utilized at your current job. ''What About A Type Change? There are two English speaking CIRs in Wakayama. In October there should be an announcement if there will be an opening among the CIRs. Be on the look out for this if you are interested in being a CIR next year. In the past there have been cases where ALTs who were interested in the type-change but didn't receive the forms until too late. The due date for this application is December, so if you haven't heard anything by November, contact your PA's. ''I Want To Take A Shot At Being CIR, But I Don't Want To Give Up My Position At My School. Relax. If you apply for the type-change and don't get it, you can still choose to stay at your school.